Misery Business
by Gloomy Fangirl
Summary: Here's the thing: Someone up there clearly hate me. Why? Out of many thing things that I could have in my life, like i don't know... Live like any normal people would do? But no, life had to be a bitch to me as I had to be stuck in a very weird life with talking babies and crazy people. Well, all the things I could say is : "Fuck my life!" Self-inser! OC


_It was autumn and the leaves started to fall. The sky was cloudy and rather windy, which was the perfect day to skate at the ice rink. Smiling, she hops on her motorcycle as she put on her helmet and gloves and she drove away._

 _It was her first time skating so she was quite excited. She's wanted to skate on the ice but she never liked the cold. She only skate using rollerblades at the shopping mall so it would be fine for her to skate on the ice. She's started wanting to skate all because of this sport anime that she's been obsessing on._

 _She's been waking up all night talking to her best friend because they couldn't take their excitement on skating on the ice rink. She promised to take her best friend since she's the only one who has a driving license._

 _On the road so far, she revert her gear back to the second gear as the street light turned green. She pressed the oil as she continues her way to her friend's house._

 _It happens too fast when she felt her whole body flew in midair, before she landed on the cold hard ground. She could feel something sticky and warm underneath her body and it took a brief moment to realize that she's been hit by a truck._

 _Her whole body was numb as the dead leaves started to fall around her. The sky look beautiful though, so grey and cloudy, adding with the falling leaves, she would make a perfect corpse for this scenery._

 _Many people started to run toward her as her head started to feel light while her vision started to get blurry as the black spots started to dance around the vision._

 _If she was any normal sane person, she would panic but yet, she felt nothing but regrets on unable to skate and fulfill her promise to her friend. She isn't the most stable person anyway and she doesn't particularly care about anything. It was only her death, not anybody. Why would she care? She's suicidal and suicide is like her hobby or something (that what her friend says to her) so why would she be afraid…?_

 _She's been waiting for this moment to come and she didn't even need to kill herself._

" _I'm ready to go now…" And she fell down into the welcoming darkness._

…

I proceed to scream when I woke up.

I could hear my poodle, Makkachin, whined when it heard me.

The door was slammed open as I saw a familiar purple hair woman ran toward me. "Kirochka!" She exclaimed as she hugged me when she saw me sobbing.

I stare at the alarm clock on my nightstand, only to realize that it's three A.M. Oh shit, did I wake her up in the middle of the night!?

" _Prasti minya mamachka… (I'm sorry mom)"_ I muttered as I hugged her.

She smiled as she combed my hair, "It's fine…" She said as she let go and ruffle my hair, "Did you get a bad dream?" She ask as I nodded, wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"It's okay mamachka, I'm fine… You can go back to sleep now." I said, trying to assure the older woman in front of me.

She smiled, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Mmh!"

She push me down gently as she put the comforter on me, "Go back to sleep _moya zvezdochka (my little star)._ " She smiled as she peck a kiss on my forehead.

" _Spakoyni nochi Kirochka. (Good night Kirochka)."_ She said as she gently close the door, leaving me inside my room alone.

I could see Makkachin was laying on the floor, eyeing on me. I extend my hand at him as I motion him to come on my bed. "Come here Makkachin." I whisper as it bark happily at me as it jump on my bed and rested it head on my chest as I hugged it.

…

It's been 7 years after my death and it also been 7 years after I been born in this world. It was quite shocking at first when I realize that I've been reborn as a Russian instead waking up in my own body.

I could still remember that day, that I was excited to go skating with my best friend after watching a certain figure skating anime (it so gay, you could die in pure happiness). And then, in a flash, I got killed in an accident. I wonder if that truck driver got sued. Did my family and friends mourn on me? And most importantly, did Yuri! on Ice season 2 came out?

 _Don't judge me! It was a very (more like extremely) good show!_

I also remember the time I came out from my own mother's v- oh fuck that, I won't say it. I was so shock I felt like dying again, not when I was born in a foreign country where I don't understand the shit their saying.

 _Eto piz`dets! (This is fucked up!)_

Okay, I lied. I know a bit since I have this weird habit on learning many languages at once and I never been able to be fluent on any of it, despite by the fact that I know how to swears (somehow, talk dirty) in different language. So yeah, I at least know the basics so it made easier for me to be fluent in Russian in two years.

I live with my mother and my grandfather (and also, my dogs) in Moscow, Russia. I still have a father though. He was a Japanese man(and very handsome) and he often visit me (and also taught me Japanese). I suspect they are divorced.

My mother name is Vera Nikolaev, and she is a ballet instructor, she used to be a dancer and travel around the world but she settle down after she had me, while my grandfather is named as Alexei Nikolaev and he work as a baker. My father name is Rei Aki-Rossi and he work as a business man (or that what he says anyway). I took my father surname though, which I never minded but it certainly annoying when my school mates kept asking me why my surname is different and why my name is very long (and had to kept telling them that I'm actually half-Russian and half-Japanese).

I'm training to be a figure skater right now since I'm still hyped about Yuri! On Ice (I don't think I stop fangirling over it) (And the show hasn't start yet since I'm still in the year 2004). At first, I actually learned ballet but then, when I was 5, I insist on taking skating since I really want to skate. I mean, I died before I even able to skate so it might be a way to let my past self to rest in peace. I still learn ballet since it would help me for my steps and sequences.

 _Hah! I'm a pork cutlet bowl fatale that enthralls men._

To be rather honest, I'm far happier than my previous life. Surely, I'm become more rude than I used to be but it better than getting bullied for having a weird appearance. Yeah, my appearance was weird. I have a short purple hair and red (somehow, it make me look like a cat) eyes. I inherit my hair from my mother while red eyes from my father. Surely, they would taunt me it slowly stopped when I beat them up (my grandfather was proud of it).

I nearly forgot about Makkachin. When I was four, my mother wanted to buy me a pet for my birthday. I wanted to have a pet cat but my mom was allergic with cats so in the end, I choose the brown poodle. Actually, I thought about not getting a pet but then, I saw Makkachin and fell in love with it since it look like a certain 'Makkachin' in Yuri! On Ice.

 _My addiction is unstoppable…_

I smiled on the thought and before I realize, I fell asleep with Makkachin in my embrace.

…

I woke up when my alarm start to rang. I groan as I shut it off. Groggily, I head straight to the kitchen.

I don't know why, I feel rather uneasy today. But I decided to shook it off since I thought that I just my anxiety starting to be a bitch to me again.

I greeted both of my mother and grandfather as we began to eat breakfast together. Afterward, I quickly took a shower and put on my track suit and kiss my family goodbye.

"Stay safe Kirochka!" I heard my mother said.

"Okay!" I smiled as I head out with my grandfather.

Since it is winter break, I had to train early than I used to. I went into the truck as we happily chatted together. Afterward, I bid him goodbye and went to the ice rink

As usual, I greeted my rink mates as I practice on the ice. Since, the Grand Prix Final is near, the coach is at Barcelona so I just practice the jumps.

Suddenly, I felt a huge wave of anxiety start to hit me again. I tried to shook it off since I certainly don't want to get hurt right now but then life has to be a bitch at me. Somewhere in the arena, a door slammed, causing me to suddenly snapped off from my thought. In a split second, I found myself hitting on a patch of ice, sending me toppling forward on my toe pick and toward the rink door.

I made a strangled sound as I felt my ankle twisted painfully beneath me. Throbbing in the most painful and frustrating way, my ankle dulled the feeling of pain from the rest of my body from hitting on the ice.

…

"Why the fuck this need to happen to me…?" I groan, maintain an expression that was obviously beyond a scowl on my face.

Lilia, who was my senior by three years, smiled as I gave back her phone that I used to call my grandfather. "Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad." She said as I gave her a 'are you shitting me?' look.

"Can't you see my leg is obviously bleeding right now!?" I exclaimed as she wrap a bandage around my leg to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." She said as she neatly tied it. "Don't you need to practice right now?" I frown.

She patted my back, "Oh c'mon Kira, you don't need to be so salty! I mean, we're best friends so it doesn't hurt for me to look out for you!" She said.

I just pouted, "It just not fair…" I whined.

"That's why I told you to tie your hair~" Lilia chirped.

I snorted, "Hell no, I refuse to let people to see my face."

Lilia gently grabbed my hair, "I still can't believe this is a natural hair color."

"But I like your red hair better Lilia." I said, "It look so pretty."

Lilia laugh as she hug me, "Thanks Kira~ This is why I love you! You so adorable!"

"Holy shit, get off me! I can't breathe!" I exclaim but only to find that the hug is getting tighter.

"Kirochka!" I heard my grandfather called as I saw him jog toward me. "Dedushka! (grandpa)" I exclaim as Lilia let go of me. She stood up and wink at me, "Be careful!" She said as she enter the rink.

"What happened?" He ask as she examined my neatly bandage leg.

"I fell…" I said, "And I think I sprained my leg."

My grandfather frowned, "I think we need to go to the hospital." He said as he lift me up and carry me to the truck.

…

After we went to the hospital, I frown in annoyance when we walk out. I was hobbling on crutches and I wasn't allowed to skate for a while. My leg was only sprain! Not fractured! The other mark was a tender cut on the leg from the metal of the rink door (which was a fucking 'ow'). It was an ugly cut and it certainly leave a scar, and it required a thick wrapping of gauze.

I crossed my arms when we stepped into the small truck, "Don't give that face Kirochka, it heal soon." My grandfather said as I gave him a pout, "But dedushka~" I whined, "That would mean that I won't be able to skate! For weeks!" I exclaim and I could feel my anxiety acting up again.

This doesn't happen so often, my anxiety I meant. I feel like I could vomit all of my breakfast right now since I could feel my stomach churn so bad, I feel like my stomach do a back flip.

My grandfather laugh, "I think we could manage that. How about we head to the bakery and have some Piroshky?" He ask as I screamed 'yes'.

…

We were at the other side of the road of the bakery since many people parked in the side way. I frowned as I had to walk at the slippery road with my crutches. Surely my grandfather could easily lift me but I do not want to burden him more.

I saw my mother at the other side at the road and screamed my name when she saw me. She quickly ran toward me.

But in a flash, I saw her body flying when I saw a car hit her. What to make it worse, I could see a puddle of bloods underneath her.

I proceed to scream.

I hurriedly tried to walk faster on my crutches, and tried to ignore the pain under my armpits. Many people start to gather around her. My grandfather ran toward me and tried to stop me but I ignored him.

I screamed for her when I made past through the crowds, but yet again, I tripped and fall flat on my face. I ignored the pain on my body as I slither toward her and then proceed to crawl toward her. I quickly sat down and hugged her.

"Mamachka!" I exclaimed as she slowly open her eyes and smiled gently at me. My grandfather ran toward us as he kneeled next to me. "Verochka, hang on. The ambulance is coming!" He said as he hold her hand.

She breathe heavily as she slowly put her bloody palm on my cheek to wipe my tears, "Don't cry… Kiroch…ka…" She breathed, "Papa, take care of her…" She said as my grandfather nod. "I will, but please hang on!" He said as I continue to cry.

She gave us a smile before her palm slipped off from my face, " _Ya tebya lublyu…"_ She said as she let out her final breath and close her eyes.

I screamed.

 _Don't go, please…_

I still continue on screaming.

 _I love you…_

Until I unable to make a sound.

…

I didn't cry at my mother funeral.

Many of our relatives and friends came to my mother funeral. It was depressing when I see it. Since I'm unable to walk around so much, I had to sit on a chair. My grandfather was busy with the funeral.

Many people gave me their condolences at me and my grandfather. I just sit there and nodded.

I notice a baby from a safe distance. He (since he was wearing a suit) was staring at me, or so I thought he was, and he looked sad. He looks kind off odd, but I yet, I felt like being a hypocrite but still. He looks odd. He has an unruly purple hair (like me) and also have piercings and I was so sure it was but yet, I'm being silly because babies doesn't wear any piercing anyway. When I stood up, he disappears and I'm so sure that I saw him but yet, he was gone and no trace of him.

I would like to find him but with my leg hurt like a bitch. I doubt I could find him in these crowds. So I just assume that I'm hallucinating since I haven't got a full sleeps for days.

Lilia came to me and hugged me and gave me her deepest condolences. She didn't leave me since she was worried about me.

I didn't cry, not until my mother was finally buried. It was too much for me to hold as I cried as Lilia pulled me to her embrace. She tried to soothe me as best as she could.

And then, I saw my father walked toward me. I didn't realize that he arrived in Russia.

He still look handsome as ever, with his jet black hair slicked back and red eyes that matched with my eyes, as he kneeled in front of me. Lilia left us both as she thinks that we need some private moment. "I'm sorry for what happen Kira-chan…" He said, in Japanese.

I sniffed as I wiped my tears using the sleeve on my dress. "It's okay papochka, it's not your fault…" I sobbed as he hugged me.

"If you want," he said as he rubbing my back, trying to comfort me, "you could live with me in Japan." He said.

I blinked when he pulled me off, "I won't force you Kira-chan, but if you want to go with me, you could still ice skating and maybe you can meet your family in Japan." He said, eyes looked hopeful.

I nodded in understandmen, "I-I'll think about it…" I said.

…

A week after my mother's funeral, my grandfather took me and also my dog out for a walk in the park. Usually, I would hold his hand, but since I'm using the stupid crutches, I couldn't hold his hand.

He look sad and ill, he didn't eat much in this week. I couldn't blame him as I also didn't have the appetite to eat. "Dedushka…" I called out for him as he turn his head at me. "What is it Kirochka?"

"After my leg healed, can you come to see me practice? I can skate even better if you come." I said, trying to be cheerful despite on how hurt I felt. I continue on, "I'm fine, even if Mamachka is not here to see me again."

He stopped his track and kneeled down to my level, "Kirochka, you are going to be a great skater someday." He said while smiling. "I believe you could be both beauty and grace one day just like your mother." He said.

"Dedushka…" I mumble.

He hugged me, "I want you to go live with your father Kirochka." He said as I widen my eyes.

 _No…_

"No…" I said. "I don't want to leave dedushka… I love dedushka!" I said.

 _I don't want to lose anyone again…_

"I love you too." He said, "But don't you love your papochka?" He ask.

I bit my lips, "I love papochka but I don't want to leave dedushka…" I sobbed.

"But it for the best." He said, eyes filled with sorrow. "Please Kirochka, I promise I take you to Russia every school break."

I continue to sob, "But… Dedushka would be alone in Russia and I don't want to leave Makkachin either…"

He gave me a sad smile, "I can take care of myself Kirochka, and you can take Makkachin. I have my dogs here too remember?" He said as I hug him. "It for the best for you to live with your father Kirochka…"

"Okay…" I said, thought it hard for me to leave. "But promise to call me okay?" I said as he nodded.

…

After I told my father that I agreed to live with him, he came to get me after two days. I still depressed on the fact that I had to leave Russia but yet, I had to let it go. And look at the bright side, at least I could still visit Russia and go ice skating. And Makkachin is going with me too.

I could see Makkachin was with the other dogs in the living room and my father talked with my grandfather in the kitchen. I had three hours before my flight to Japan.

I already told Lilia about my departure (through the phone) and she immediately barge into my house and cried while hugging me oh so tightly. I usually would yell at her but this time, I just let it be.

Lilia made me promise to contact her via Skype and I had to promise her that. She isn't the right person to piss when it comes to promises. "You're my best friend so please visit me when you come to Moscow again. So if you dare forget me, I will personally kill you." She threaten.

I just laugh, "I promise. Let's meet at the competition one day." I said as she shake my hand, "It's a deal."

My grandfather send us both (plus Makkachin) to the airport. My grandfather give me a bear hug for a while before I went into the airplane.

…

When we made it into Japan, I expected to see my step-mother at the airport but yet, instead, only a blond Italian man greeted us as he kissed my father's cheek. I was extremely shock, I loudly cursed in Russian and nearly fell down. Bless Makkachin (yet that poor thing since it's body was still isn't big enough), it manage to catch me before my dramatic fall.

I was extremely confuse for a moment when I saw them sweet talking with each other in English. I stopped staring at them when a boy with brown hair (is it me or his hair look like a duck butt?) and matching red eyes with red rimmed glasses walk toward me as he gave me a hug.

He start babbling too fast in Japanese and I couldn't get ahold of his words.

The blond grinned when he saw me and kneeled in front of me. "So, this is my step-daughter huh?" He said in English as I gave him a confuse look.

"Who are you…?" I ask in English, my voice is thick with accent. I'm not surprised since I rarely talk in English during my time in Russia.

The blond looked hurt. He look like he was either to explode or cry and with that teary puppy eyes look on his face, I nearly felt bad for the blond. "Goddammit Rei." He hissed at my dad as he teary eyed exclaiming something in Italian (as I heard the word _'stronzo'_ which mean 'asshole').

The boy, who still haven't let go of me (god, he kind of reminded me of Lilia right now) laugh at them.

It took a moment for them to explain their relationship and I was kind of like, _holy gay trench coat, my dad is gay and he's married with a hot Italian man and has a son._

It make sense with my surname now, I mean, _Aki-Rossi_. It supposed to be Aki only but yet, my father married to an Italian man and have a double surname.

After their dramatic gay drama (or I thought it was since the blond was crying at my father), the blond gave me a grin, "Anyway, call me papa okay?" He said as I nodded. "My name is Nico Aki-Rossi by the way, I hope we can get along~" He said cheerfully as he carried my luggage.

The boy _(finally!)_ let me go and happily introduce himself as 'Itsuki Aki-Rossi'. "Call me nii-chan, or maybe Onii-chan!" He said as he took my backpack, he offered me to take Makkachin since I'm still using crutches but I refuse since I seriously need Makkachin for comfort before I could get any anxiety attack since this is far to sudden. I mean seriously, I did not sign up for this. I mean, I fell during practice, then my mom died in front of me, I am forced (not really but somehow I feel like it) to leave Russia and then, I find out that I actually have a half-brother and also a step-father

In the car, I only listen to their babbling at me as they shot me with several of questions. I could feel that my life is going to be okay.

…

When we arrived at the house, both of my fathers look pale when they saw a black car outside the apartment parking lot. Even Itsuki was scared.

I didn't know why the hell they are so terrified but they proceed to walk anyway.

When they open the door, they were greeted by a Japanese woman who look alike with Rei (I'm going to call my Japanese father that to avoid any confusion for now on). She has a fair contrast skin and short black hair that been cut neatly. She was obviously glaring at us but soften when she saw me.

She start saying something in Japanese but I didn't understand everything on what she says thought. Nico (my Italian step-father) told Itsuki to take me into my room as he agreed and immediately take Makkachin's leash off my hand and told me to follow him.

I got into the third bedroom near the bathroom. The room was obviously just finish decorated. The room only consist a queen size bed, a table, a bookshelf, a huge wardrobe and also has a dog bed for Makkachin. The room was painted purple-grey color and I had to admit, they did a pretty good job decorating it without putting any Disney shit on it.

Itsuki smiled when he saw me gasp seeing the room, "I hope you liked it! I helped to pick the bed for this poodle you know!" He said as he release Makkachin leash as it barked happily while running around the room. "It's beautiful…" I said as Itsuki scratch his cheek in embarrassment.

He gently push me to my bed as he force me to sit down, "I think you should rest, I mean, your leg hasn't fully healed yet." He said.

I blinked, "But how about that lady?" I asked,

"Oh, you mean Aunt Sayuri? Don't worry, she would come to you later on." He said, "She's Tou-chan elder sister."

"Which one?"

"Our Japanese father." He said.

I nodded and I felt weird that we converse in English. He probably do that due to my limited vocabulary.

I notice a boy with black hair and black eyes staring at us, leaning at the doorway while crossing his arms in a very cool manner. "Kyoya!" Itsuki exclaimed happily in Japanese, "Meet your cousin, Kira! She's my little sister!" He said as Kyoya just stare at us.

I tilted my head, somehow, I felt like I seen him from before… But where…?

Itsuki just laugh when he got no response, "Don't mind him Kira-chan, " He said as he converse to me in English, "He always been like that so feel free on not being offended by his cold behavior." He said. "His name is Hibari Kyoya and he's our cousin! He's only a year older than you though!" He introduced Kyoya as I frown.

 _Why do I feel like I know him…?_

It took a moment for me to realize.

 _No fucking way, it's not fucking possible!_

I immediately turn my head to Itsuki, "What's is this town name?" I ask.

Itsuki blinked at my sudden behavior, "This is Namimori." He said as I could hear my whole world just crushed.

 _Holy motherfucking shit! I just born in KHR!_

I proceed to scream in Russian.

… _._

…

…


End file.
